User talk:MuppetVJ
''Sesame Street'' Episode 2558 Hi. I noticed that you originated the above article. Would you have any information about the music used in “Rorschach Ink-Blob Association” or would you know of a video of it posted somewhere? I’ve been wanting to hear this again for many, many years. Thanks very much. Peace. —MuzikJunky 00:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I also noticed something on this page. Ernie's "Banana in the ear" ketch is listed as being in this epsiode, and both parts are included, but it seems like they ar eback-to-back. Was this a mistake on your part, or is that how it's shown on Noggin (possible with a commercial breka shown between and with whatever sketches shown between them being cut)? It would be weird for a two-part sketch to be shown back-to-back with no sketches shown between them. --Minor muppetz 00:39, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Sesame Street Old School DVD Hello there Scott. It's me Kyle. I got to thinking on those DVD covers and all. What about a picture of inside the set? Just wanted your opinon on this before i did anything being your one of the top dogs around here. -- Kyle (talk) 10:50, 06 Febuary 2008 (UTC) :Number one, I'm not Scott. Number two, I think images of the front covers are enough. --MuppetVJ 16:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I went back to re-edit what i said but you had already posted and it didn't save it. So after i had posted it i saw i had made a big mastake. So sorry didn't mean to. Thanks for your opinon MJV. -- Kyle (talk) 10:57, 06 Febuary 2008 (UTC) blocked user Hi G. I blocked Senhorbutters because he's been blocked on 3 accounts previously and keeps coming back. We need to keep him blocked until he communicates with us and understands why he's being blocked. —Scott (talk) 17:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Once a vandal, always a vandal? Is that what you're saying? --MuppetVJ 17:16, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::If someone vandalizes the wiki, we block them because they're not welcome here. If they want to argue that, they're welcome to do so on their talk page. But sneakily coming back under a sock puppet isn't the best way to invoke our faith in their intentions. —Scott (talk) 18:26, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Guillermo! I haven't talked to you in a while. I noticed you've been adding a ton of Sesame Street stuff lately! Thanks for all of your hard work! -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Big Bird Cake Hey dude. Can you check out Talk:Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:16, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Episode 3480 I love that you captured Big Bird in mid-air. That's awesome :·) —Scott (talk) 03:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry about that I know. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to put a version of the song in its correct place chronologically and somehow that whole table issue ended up happening. I tried to fix it, but I wasn't able to. I'm glad you did. --Garrettk41 12:12, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :No problem. Also, please remember to reply to topics on the page they're posted on (not directly to the poster), and end your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~). --MuppetVJ 22:34, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Season 38 Hey, nice job! I miss those episodes already. I recorded them first run, but my DVR has been inaccessible for weeks. I hope the Tina Fey episode makes it to DVD. That's one of our favorites. Anyway, I'm glad we have a complete guide now. —Scott (talk) 21:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) CBS pitch Hi, G! What's your source for changing Kermit's quote at the end of the CBS pitch? —Scott (talk) 19:42, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I saw the unedited pitch back in June as part of the Muppets, Music & Magic event at Yerba Buena Center for the Arts. That's also where I met Dave and Gonzo. --MuppetVJ 19:51, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sweet. You've seen it more recently than me, so I must have remembered it wrong. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Rattlesnakes Hey, G.! What's your source for saying Bud Luckey did the rattlesnake segments? Every interview and bio I've found only mentions the counting segments, and the style doesn't match the other segments either. The only sites that mention it are either Wikipedia or its mirrors. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Have you seen the 1982 Prescott Wright documentary, The Animators? There's a segment focusing on "The Luckey-Zamora Moving Picture Company," where Luckey was working with Rudy Zamora at the time. In addition to a few of the commercials they did, two of the "Rattlesnake" segments, including the one seen in 796 (with the sneezing rabbit), are shown. The documentary also has segments featuring Jeff Hale, Sally Cruikshank and John Korty, all of whom used to work in the SF Bay Area (my neck of the woods). It's awesome. --MuppetVJ 04:53, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::In that case, it seems like that needs some clarification, that these were done with Zamora (which explains the different look and sound) and not written/directed solo (of which Luckey has long stated he only did 14 counting shorts). I'll make the appropriate additions as I see it. Is the documentary also the source for the Q for Quarter identification? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::No, but I recognize the cartoony design. I'm thinking it was made at Imagination Ink, along with the rest of those "consonant sound" segments. --MuppetVJ 05:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I wonder about that one, again only because many sources (including this one, the Incredibles DVD, and a full publicity bio which I can't access anymore sadly) specify 14 counting films, and nothing else, as far as solo work. So I admit, I'm skeptical on that one, and while in general your skills at identifying animators are superlative, I'd like to take that one out if that's the only basis. Thanks for clarifying the Luckey-Zamora connection, though. The Animators doesn't seem to be in circulation, but I'll ask around. By the way, I've been meaning to ask this for ages. Danny and I found scripts files at the CTW archives covering a series of Roadrunner segments (at least a couple of which were narrated, in voice-over, by Bugs Bunny). The segments basically reused footage from the Warner cartoons to illustrate concepts like "Near and Far" and so on. I know later Jones produced some segments for The Electric Company, and the scripts are incredibly detailed so *probably* they aired, but I can't find any info on that. Come across anything like that in your trades? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Episode 3525 Wow. I'd happened to catch this episode by accident not long after it aired, but never taped it. Excellent work, detailing Lamb Chop's visit on the street (and offering an array of better pictures which can be used on Shari Lewis). This is wonderful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:55, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Welcome msg Hey G: I just noticed that the welcome message you left for Richard Termine added your signature in the middle, where you meant to say ~~~~. I'm not sure which template you're using for your welcome message, but you should add a "nowiki" tag around the four tildes. Check out this message in the edit screen to see what I mean. Just a heads-up. -- Danny (talk) 18:44, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Oops! Sometimes I overlook those things.--MuppetVJ 18:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome :D Thanks for the welcome, I was trying to upload my Avatar, but failed, pic was too big..ahh can you tell me how to make those avatar script and those and to your wiki, since this is the first time I saw the widgets work on a monobook skin..weird ..--Cometstyles 19:25, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry i used the Post new comment feature.. Cometstyles 19:31, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Records and stuff Hi, Guillermo! I love your avatar! What sketch is it from? Also, as far as records, I'm not set up for that. I'm strictly old school. I play them, and then I put them away. However, User:Enelar, one of our newest members, is starting a project to obtain and preserve every Sesame album she can find. You may want to talk to her. -- Ken (talk) 15:09, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Listen my brother in test pilot Why is Listen My Brother's performance in the test pilot (Old School 2) not worth mentioning in the article? Currently, their actual show appearance is the only one that appears (Old School 1) in the article. -- Zanimum 14:54, 3 November 2007 (UTC) redirects Hi G... I deleted World of Pupptery because we don't usually keep misspellings as redirects, plus it's not redirecting to the correct article. Do you think a lot of people will misspell "puppetry" that way? —Scott (talk) 16:08, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I moved it to "World of Puppetry" before you deleted it. --MuppetVJ 16:20, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm in favor of keeping that one. Is it okay if I delete the misspelling? —Scott (talk) 17:28, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::If you did that, wouldn't you be deleting all edits associated with it, including moves? --MuppetVJ 17:35, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::::That's what's cool about the move feature. When an article is moved to a new name, the history moves with it. Check it out. —Scott (talk) 18:11, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Another note -- As G said, I think creating redirects to help with searches is great. But the search is case-sensitive, so the redirect should be "World of puppetry", not "World of Puppetry". I think when people type in a search box, they would type . That search wouldn't bring up the "World of Puppetry" redirect, because of the second capital letter. Weirdly enough, that search would bring up a "World Of Puppetry" redirect -- it interprets small letters as either all-caps or all small, but not a mix. :::::The "W o P" redirect would only come up if someone typed in the search box, which I don't think is common. :::::So that's just for future reference -- when we create redirects for searches, they should be either all-caps or all small. "Muppet musicians of bremen", "Tale of the bunny picnic", etc. -- Danny (talk) 18:19, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Right. But again, I'm talking about World of Pupptery not World of Puppetry. —Scott (talk) 18:40, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Playhouse Video Hi, Guillermo! Thanks for all the pictures you added to the Playhouse Videos today! Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to tell you that I love your avatar! What sketch is it from? -- Ken (talk) 06:46, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Boober on South Park? Hey, man. According to the WP page for last week's SP episode, a Boober caricature made an appearance. I sometimes catch the show after The Colbert Report and tried freeze-framing this one to see if any Muppet cameos popped up. Just thought I'd give you the head's up, although the WP page could be wrong. —Scott (talk) 23:10, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and apparently Tutter, too. —Scott (talk) 23:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::I found the episode on southparkzone.com and verified the Boober appearance. I took a screenshot, but I'm not going to bother to upload it. Also, I think whoever added Tutter to the WP page may have confused him for Remy from Ratatouille. —Scott (talk) 23:35, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::I didn't see him. At which point on the clock is he visible? --MuppetVJ 02:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You can see him at the 11:45 mark on this file. There's also a screenshot at this site. —Scott (talk) 03:10, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::OK, yes, I saw it just now. I actually used to contribute to the SP Scriptorium back in the day. --MuppetVJ 03:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I've never been much of a SP watcher, but it's been pretty brilliant this season. —Scott (talk) 04:20, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::At the bottom of the site with the screenshots, he mentions the characters listed on the Wikipedia page that he couldn't find, including Kermit the Frog. If someone's getting screenshots, maybe we can find him too?— Joe (talk) 13:48, 25 October 2007 (UTC) sesame street kid Hey, I was wondering if you found another picture from that 'Love' short. I aslo was on with Billy Joel, Denzel, and a 'pat your head, rub your tummy' with Telly and Bob. There are a bunch of others, but I can't really remember. Please let me know if you find anything. Thank you very, very much. Grovergirl13 10:34, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Panwapa Hi! Did you happen to record Elmo's promotion for Panwapa Island? I've been playing with panwapa.com and I can't wait to look at it with my daughter. If you could YouTube The View, I'd greatly appreciate it as I'd love to hear how they promoted it. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 18:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I did. This is the second TV appearance this year I've recorded unexpectedly. Normally I avoid The View, but Tracy Morgan was on today, so ... --MuppetVJ 19:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thank Frog for unexpected treasures :) —Scott (talk) 19:36, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Global Grover Hey G, when you get a chance, can you check episodes 4036, 4053, 4054, 4055 and 4056 for Global Grover segments? Those are the only ones I don't have, and I know there's one for Russia in there somewhere. If you don't have those, my apologies... I figure you've got everything image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 04:40, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :I don't have those, but MuppetDude probably does. To be honest, most of Season 34 sucked (except for 4033), compared to subsequent seasons. --MuppetVJ 20:11, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Aw, dang. Well thanks anyway for the lead! I can't agree though, I liked a lot of the street plots in Season 34. Super Grover's new cape was pretty swell, and you can't beat Cookie Monster getting the cookie flu :) —Scott (talk) 20:18, 26 September 2007 (UTC) youtube links Hey dude, I just wanted you to know that I took the youtube links out of Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment. Most of em were dead, but I know you added some too. If you want to add the videos you host and monitor them, that's how I've been doing it with my account. But there are too many accounts like jonnytbird and his other user names that keep getting banned to keep track of. I just wanted to let you know that's what I did there :) —Scott (talk) 01:45, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Guillermo's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Disappear-O episode video clips? Hey, could you possibly add the Street Scenes from the Disappear-O episode up on YouTube? That was one of my favorites as a kid! Thank you!